In some application scenarios, a holding apparatus is needed for supporting a mobile phone, a camera, or another electronic device. The holding apparatus is provided with a driving device, which drives the electronic device to rotate so as to facilitate the adjustment of a shot angle. Sometimes the electronic device is needed to be detached from the holding apparatus while in the process of operating. However, because the holding apparatus is still in a running state, detaching the electronic device causes the driving device to be stalled, thereby resulting in an overload damage.